Motoko and Keitaro: A Love Hina Story
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Motoko Confesses her love for Keitaro after sneeking into his bed in the middle of the night. While Keitaro accepts her love, he not sure about himself.
1. Beginnings

Keitaro and Motoko: a Love [Hina] Story

By: Daimyo Shi

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, no how much I would like to. Or what I give to trade place with Keitaro.

[thoughts]

Keitaro finds himself fighting the haze of sleep as the sun filters into his room through the window. He can hear in the background the sounds of his radio. It is playing 'She moves in mysterious ways.' By U2. The warmth of his bed continues to invite him to sleep. Keitaro shifts his weight slightly and finds his hand and arm are on something, something warm. With a slight move of his hand he can feel hair. Keitaro realized someone was snuggled up to him. [Nani? There is someone in my bed with me? With my luck it will not be Naru and Naru will look in on us at the worse possible time.] thinks Keitaro. Keitaro opens his eyes. There next to him is Hinata Sou's local Samurai-ko, Aoyama Motoko. Judging by what his hand can feel on Motoko's back she isn't wearing anything underneath Keitaro's Blankets.

[Kuso, this is even worse, Motoko isn't going to believe that I don't know how she got in here. She knocks me sky high and then Naru is going to do it as well. I will really be banged up then. Nothing goes right for me]

Motoko stirs slightly beside him.

[Kuso! I am Going to die!]

Motoko sits up beside Keitaro, exposing herself from the waist up. Keitaro turns away so as not to get a nose bleed from Motoko's perfection. Motoko rubs her eyes to ward of the sleep. She looks at Keitaro and pull slightly away from. She then pulls the sheet up to cover herself better. A slight blush creeps into her face.

Keitaro begins to beg for his life "Motoko-chan, I have no idea how you got here in my bed. Please don't kill me. I never would harm anyone here at Hinata Sou. You must understand that."

" . . . It is not your fault, Keitaro . . . " replies Motoko, then she sighs deeply.

"Uh . . . Ok then why are you here?" asks Keitaro.

"Well, the truth is . . ." says Motoko " . . . I . . ." [Come on Motoko you can fight and slay oni and gaki. How could three words create so much fear within you?] says a small voice in Motoko's mind. "The truth is Urashima, you mean . . . You and I . . ."

Keitaro blinks twice, completely lost on what could possibly fluster Motoko so badly.

At this point Motoko is as Red as the Hakama she normally wears. "Urashima . . . I . . . I love you!" stammers Motoko.

Keitaro promptly passes out.

After several minutes in sweet oblivion, Keitaro can feel water being sprinkled on his face. He opens his eyes to look up at a very concerned looking Motoko.

"Are you all right, Keitaro?" asks Motoko.

[Keitaro? I guess something has changed] Keitaro asks "That depends, did you just tell me you love me?"

"Hai." says Motoko still unable to control her blushing.

Keitaro manages to fend of the urge to pass out again.

[What am I supposed to do?] thinks Keitaro. "Motoko I . . . I don't know what to say." responds Keitaro.

"I understand Keitaro, it is not easy it took me a great deal of time to recognize what is in my heart. I have a great deal of trouble with men. When I was ten, My sister got married and I could only see it as someone taking away my beloved sister. I didn't understand it at the time. I still don't. My sister abandoned her duty for this man. Because of this, I never trusted men. When you moved here I though you would also destroy what I had here. I opposed you staying here out of my rather irrational fear. Still, over time you have proven to be an honourable and a man of duty. Still, you do seem to have a weird ability to get yourself in the most awkward moments.

[That is an understatement.] thinks Keitaro.

"I am sorry, I likely have hit you in the past for thing that were not your fault. I am truly sorry for that. I was in denial of my growing feelings for you. Now it is clear that you are nothing like the man who took my sister way. You are the only man who can accept me for what I am." says Motoko as she leans over to Keitaro and kiss him. Keitaro finds himself powerless to resist Motoko and accepts her kiss. Motoko gets up, and says "Keitaro, I have a kendo class to attend. When I return, we shall talk more, ne?"

"Of course, Motoko-chan." replies Keitaro.

Motoko leaves Keitaro's room leaving him with his scrambled thoughts.

[What do I do now? I mean Naru is my promise girl.]

{Forget her, Naru has no real love for you. Take Motoko. She is beautiful, tight in all the right places and in love with you. What could be better, after all your problem was that you promise girl what the only girl to ever love you. Clearly, this is not the case. I mean if you can stir the heart of the man hating samurai-ko that is Motoko, there must be something about you that women can love.} remarks the evil side of Keitaro

[but, I love Naru . . .]

{But nothing, would you rather be loved or be in love with some one who doesn't love you. You might never get anywhere with Naru, but Motoko seems quite willing. Come on she even a good kisser.}

[I never been kissed like that how do I know it good?] replies Keitaro.

{Please, did it not feel good in Motoko's arms as she kissed you.} responds Keitaro's dark side.

[well, yes . . . But what about Naru?]

{Forget her, she wasn't smart enough to take what you offered, Motoko quite willing to take her place. Motoko wants you, you should let her have you. You can't break Motoko's heart, it wouldn't be right.} argues Keitaro's evil side.

[Wait, why are you argue like that for, you are my evil side.]

{I prefer to think of myself as morally challenged, besides I want some hardcore lovin' If you can get it from a girl that loves you, bonus!}

[I am not sure . . .] says Keitaro to his evil side.

{I know, but honestly as strange as it sounds I think Motoko is a better choice for you than Naru. Motoko I sure has no illusions about you she understand who you are and what you are capable off. Trust me for once in your life, take Motoko as your woman and you will find a level of peace and joy that you never had before.}

[Well, It odd when you make sense. . . I suppose you are right though, Motoko did feel nice next to me and I always wanted nothing more than to be love. Perhaps, Motoko is exactly what I need.] thinks Keitaro. Keitaro wanders over to his book shelf. [I should familiarize myself with samurai a little more if I am going to marry one.]

Owari

Japanese terms:

kuso: something along the lines of shit as an expressive.

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan come first

kabuki is a style of theatre in Japan. It very lively and dynamic. Often actors faces are painted with make up.

Onii-chan big brother


	2. Aftermath

Motoko and Keitaro: a Love (Hina) Story

By: Daimyo Shi

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, no how much I would like to. Or what I give to trade place with Keitaro.

(thoughts)

Keitaro looked up from the Samurai book he was reading.

(Well I never been good at understanding Samurai. I just though they made cool Manga characters.) though Keitaro.

Keitaro when back to his book shelf and put his book back. He noticed a slight budge in the Tatami mat. She lifted the mat and found a slightly bulging board. Keitaro lifted the board and founds a small lever. Curious, Keitaro lifted the lever. The result was a sound of shifting doors in his closet. He opened his closet door to find that a door leading to a ladder down had opened. With a slight sense of fear, Keitaro descended into the depths with a flashlight in hand.

Motoko stood inspecting her fellow students. As the First Student of her kendo class, often was left at the beginning of class in charge of the simple drills. Her sensei used the time to greet new students and potential students. It had become a bit of a fashionable thing for the Elite of Tokyo to send there sons to the Kyuden kendo dojo. Few sent there daughters though. Today was unusual, there was a new student, a New Female student. While Motoko's sensei didn't care what sex his student were there were very few female students, largely because the boys have a bad habit of bullying such girls. Motoko didn't let them get away for long if she could help it but still few girls manage to stick around for very long. This girl looked fairly weak and meek. Motoko had already taken time to explain everything about the current movement. She was doing quite well for a first time student. Motoko looked over and rested her eyes on the second student Ishii Yujo. Motoko snarls slightly at the sight of her rival. Motoko sees him smirk as he give a slight nod to Motoko. (Damn, he saw me) Motoko again looks to the newer students. And corrects the newest boy on his foot work. Motoko reflects on Yujo for a moment. Yujo entered the school at the same time as Motoko he had already take some Kendo. But originally couldn't compete with Motoko's own learning. Ever since he has made it his goal to best Motoko. (I suppose I can at least say he is dedicated to his goals.) As of late thought Yujo has change he become a man and has a man's tastes while the rivalry is old. Lately Yujo has looked as Motoko as more than a foe, but a slab of meat. He made it very clear to Motoko what he do if he had a chance. Motoko's reaction had been swift. He punch him gaining the wrath of her sensei that day. Since that day Motoko has truly hated Yujo. The image of Keitaro came to Motoko's mind, dressed like a Samurai with black kimono and hakama and a daisho. He drew his Katana against the similarly armed Yujo and beheaded Yujo. The image caused Motoko uncharacteristically evil smile.

"Motoko-kun, what are you doing?" snaps Motoko's sensei.

Motoko snapped out her little dream. "Sorry Kyuden-sensei." Motoko bows deeply to her sensei.

"Motoko-kun, it is unlike you to be distracted, see me after class."

"Hai, sensei." replies Motoko.

"And you, Yujo quit being a Cocky bastard! I am getting tired of you antics, you are getting to arrogant for your own good." snaps Kyuden- sensei at Yujo.

Yujo loses his smirk.

"Now class let use begin." Kyuden leads the class though the rest of the lessons for today. After the class Motoko follows Kyuden-Sensei to his office.

"What been bothering you the last couple weeks you have been off." asks Kyuden.

"I am just having some personally problems." replies Motoko.

"Well if you need someone to talk to. My door is always open." remarks Kyuden-sensei.

"I understand sensei. I . . . I just have to deal with everything in my own way. I have always been a woman caught between tradition and my place as a warrior. It has never been and easy path, but I think I am making head way. Thank you for you concern Sensei." Motoko turns and leave her sensei's office, and gathers her stuff. She then walks towards Hinata Sou.

Keitaro flashes his light around the room he is in. Strangely, the room is very free of dust. Keitaro drops his flashlight when it flashes across and evil demonic face. Keitaro dives for his light and focus again on the face. Keitaro sighs (It is just a Menpo of some armour.) Keitaro inspects the armour.

(Gee, this is pretty fine armour. I wonder what Motoko would think about this?) thinks Keitaro. Keitaro in his exploring fins a daisho set. (Huh? I though, we only had that hunted Katana.) Keitaro picks up the Katana. (Well perhaps if I am going to marry a samurai, I should learn the ways of bushido myself.) Keitaro begins to carry everything up the ladder to his room after an hour and a half he has mange to bring everything up stairs. Keitaro unsheathes the Katana and find that it is in perfect shape. Keitaro looks at the shiny steel for a moment. (This katana should not look like this.) Keitaro takes it out into the bamboo forest.

(Now let me see in the movies the Samurai just swipe at the bamboo and it falls.) thinks Keitaro. Keitaro playfully swipes at a trunk of a large bamboo. However instead of stopping, the blade cuts through the bamboo easily and Keitaro is forced to move quickly.

(Nani? How can it be so sharp after sitting that long?) Keitaro test it on another thicker bamboo trunk. It falls as well.

"Keitaro . . . what are you doing?" asks Motoko appearing out of no where.

"Motoko-chan, well . . . I found this katana in a secret room under my bedroom."

"Kuso, Keitaro. You don't have any idea to handle a katana. A katana is the soul of a samurai. You hold that katana like ti was a toy. You insult the blade with personality." remarks Motoko. sharply.

"Hai, Motoko-chan." says Keitaro looking down at the ground.

Motoko steps closer to Keitaro and reaches out to him taking his hand. "I am sorry Keitaro-kun I did mean to berate you. It just it is a clearly a fine Katana. You should take better care of such things."

Keitaro sheaths the katana in its saya, "I understand Motoko-chan. I just not as familiar with such things as you are."

"Come one Shinobu-chan will have lunch ready." says Motoko as she leads Keitaro back to Hinata Sou.

Keitaro and Motoko return to Hinata Sou. Upon entering the inn they are spotted by Kitsune.

"Well are you not a cute couple." says Kitsune laughing.

Motoko blushes and Keitaro stammers "How did you know?"

"Nani, what you are a couple?" asks Kitsune with a shocked look.

Motoko blushes more and nods.

"Oops, I am sorry Motoko-chan." says Keitaro.

"It is alright, Keitaro. Everyone shall know soon enough. I . . . I just have trouble with . . . the perception of a relationship, Keitaro." Motoko looks at Kitsune, "Especially when Kitsune is accuser."

Kitsune beams with pride "Well of course it always in good natured fun. I have no interest in spoiling your new found togetherness."

Naru come charging in to the hallway. "Kitsune, where did you put my clothes!" shoats Naru wearing only a towel.

"Your room, isn't that where you wanted them?"

"Yes, but not before I had gotten something to wear out of them." says Naru crossly. As she waves her arms around her towel drops. Of course Keitaro is looking at Naru as it drops he tries to look away but Naru catches him.

"Keitaro, you Hentai!" Naru winds up to hit Keitaro and Keitaro close his eyes. However the punch never comes. When Keitaro opens his eyes he sees Motoko's left hand has caught Naru's fist. Motoko has a evil glare pointed at Naru.

"Motoko, that hurts!" whimpers Naru.

"Never, Hit Keitaro again, unless you wish to die, understand?" growls Motoko much like a She-wolf would protecting her mate.

"Why, Motoko he is a pervert!" says Naru trying to escape from Motoko's grasp.

"He MY pervert then!" growls Motoko.

Kitsune starts to laugh very hard at Motoko's comments.

"Motoko-chan," says Keitaro "Please let go of Naru's hand you are hurting her." says Keitaro as he reaches for Motoko's hand.

Motoko lets go of Naru's hand to take Keitaro's hand and they begin to walk towards the kitchen.

"What is going on?" asks Naru as she picks up her towel.

"It would seem that Motoko has won Keitaro's heart, or Keitaro has won Motoko's heart. Which ever Naru, you will not have Keitaro now."

"What, I though he would always be chasing me until I was ready." says Naru.

"A man cannot wait forever, especially if some one comes along and willingly gives you want you want. Keitaro was yours for the taking but you always pushed him away. I told you time and time again you would regret it. While I not sure what Motoko like about Keitaro, it probably the fact that Keitaro accepts her for what she is. Something you were not willing to do for Keitaro. You lost, Naru. I sorry but I did tell you to let Keitaro in." replies Kitsune.

As Motoko and Keitaro walk Motoko turns toward Keitaro. "If you truly are interested in the way of the Samurai, I could teach you Keitaro-chan."

"Really? I . . . I would be honoured." replies Keitaro.

"In exchange I need you to do something for me." says Motoko

"Name it Motoko-chan, anything you want." replies Keitaro.

"There is a boy in my Kendo class, who bothers me. Because of the way that the kendo federation does the matches I can never best him and he continue to harass me. However, in three months there is an open Male Kendo tournament, If you as my student were able to best him it would crush him. . . I can't help myself Keitaro! I hate him, I never hated anyone before like I hate him. I want to cause him pain by my hand! Will you be the Katana I use to cut him down?"

Keitaro was taken back he never seen Motoko angry, this boy really bothered her. "Of course, Motoko-chan, if you think I can do it that is. I never been very good at such things."

"Of course Keitaro, I have faith in you!" says Motoko with a smile

Owari

Japanese terms:

kuso: something along the lines of shit as an expressive.

chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan come first

kabuki is a style of theatre in Japan. It very lively and dynamic. Often actors faces are painted with make up.

Onii-chan big brother


	3. A walk

Keitaro and Motoko: A Love Hina Story

By: Daimyo Shi

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, no how much I would like to. Or what I give to trade place with Keitaro.

(thoughts)

'internal talking from a person's evil side'

Change of place

Motoko and Keitaro eat lunch quietly beside each other as the rest of Hinata Sou partakes in Shinobu's fine lunch. Naru takes occasional glances at Keitaro. Naru's face has become filled with a certain level of sadness.

(I never though I lose him to Motoko, Mutsumi maybe but not Motoko. I can't believe she won. I never even got to fight. Kitsune was right. I should have told him something, anything.) Thinks Naru. Naru finishes her lunch and gets up. Motoko sees out of the corner of her eye that a single tear is finding it way down Naru's left cheek.

(Huh? Why is she crying?) Thinks Motoko (Perhaps, this will be more complicated than I thought.)

The rest finish their lunch and Motoko turns to Keitaro and asks "Keitaro, will you go shopping with me?"

"Hai, of course Motoko-chan" replies Keitaro he grabs Motoko's hand as the two of them go out the door. As two new lovers leave, Shinobu picks up the dishes with Kitsune.

"Kitsune, why are Motoko-senpei and Urashima-senpai holding hands?" asks Shinobu.

"It seems that Motoko told Keitaro that she loved him. They have become a couple, it would seem." replies Kitsune.

Tears well up in Shinobu's eyes "Nani?" replies Shinobu as tears begin to stream down her face.

(Nani? What is with Shinobu?) Thinks Kitsune. Kitsune puts her arm around Shinobu in an effort to comfer her. "Shinobu, what is wrong?" asks Kitsune.

"I will never have senpei." sobs Shinobu.

"Huh? What do you mean Shinobu-chan?" asks a confused Kitsune.

" . . . I . . . I wanted to be . . . senpei's girlfriend." sobs Shinobu.

Kitsune looks totally shocked. Shinobu sobs into Kitsune shoulder as Kitsune tried to bring herself into some kind of coherent state. (Shinobu was attracted to Keitaro? I never saw it, it never even crossed my mind that is was possible. I knew Naru was attracted to him and Su sort of was because he looks like her brother, but both Shinobu and Motoko as well? Oh, and Mutsumi but I had her figured out. What wrong with me, what can they see that I missed?)

Kitsune feels Shinobu sobbing her shoulder which reminders her there are more pressing issues at hand.

"There, there Shinobu-chan, there are many more men out there. Whatever qualities Keitaro has take comfort that you are not alone. I guess, Keitaro would have been the man of who ever came forward first and told him that they love him."

With a tear stained face, Shinobu looks at Kitsune "You were in love with him too?" sobs Shinobu.

"No, of course not! Still others were. However it worked out in the end, someone was going to be heart broken." replies Kitsune. "Few people get there first love."

"Have you been in love?" asks Shinobu.

"Huh . . . Of course, it not like I am some kind of cold woman. Keitaro just not my type."

"You didn't get your first love? I would have though a woman like you would be able to get anyone you wanted." says Shinobu.

"Really? I kind of flattered. Shinobu, Love is a very perplexing thing sometime you love someone and they won't know it no matter how much you hint at it. They just don't understand. Sometimes they leave not realizing that they are breaking you heart." Kitsune stops looking a Shinobu and is now looking starring out the window. A single tear runs down her left cheek.

Shinobu notices this and gives Kitsune a big hug.

Kitsune turned to Shinobu can gave her a weak smile. "It funny what stays with you over the years. Some day, you get over Keitaro but trust me you never forget him. Just remember to forgive him."

"Ok, Kitsune." says Shinobu.

Motoko is in her room, just finishing putting on her Fuku. She had finished high school a few weeks ago, but she couldn't give up the only clothes that she had that truly fit the outside world.

She still couldn't wear the dresses that the other girls wore and she didn't have the money to buy a new wardrobe.

(I am sad, Here I am in my Fuku, all be cause I feel so uncomfortable in female clothes. Maybe I should look at buying some pants or something.) Motoko reaches for her katana. (Kuso, I can't take that. I don't know how this is going to work. I love Keitaro, but I really can't find any reason for him to love me. I beat him up, treated him with suspicion at all other times, I hate wearing anything feminine.) Motoko Blushes at her next though (How will be able to turn him on. I can't even think about it without turning as red as my favourite hakama.) Motoko grabs her wallet and then leaves her room.

Keitaro is in his room just finishing putting on a pair of black jeans. He looks in the mirror and at least see a sort of attractive man. (Honestly Motoko is the last girl, I would have though would be in love with me. I wonder what she likes about me? Kuso, It not like I can ask, heck the least she thinks about it the better for me. There is nothing in Keitaro to love for a girl like her.)

'I really glad that your height is not determined by self doubt, otherwise you would not even be as tall as Shinobu.' a 30 cm version of Keitaro hovering in midair. This version of Keitaro was dressed in a black leather jacket, a blue T-shirt with text 'Female Body Inspector' on it, black jeans and black cowboy boots.

"What are you bothering me about, I about to go out with Motoko. I hardly need you to follow me around and making me look crazy." says Keitaro

Evil Keitaro smirks 'Like you need my help for that. Hey, I want the same thing as you do, some action certainly Motoko is build to for action. She all firm in all the right places. Besides, I am not here to make you feel bad, you do a fine job by yourself. I am actually here to cheer you up so you don't fuck up. Come on, Motoko likely thinks you just the right kind of guy; kind, sensitive guy that can make here happy. I mean maybe, Motoko is just as insecure as you are.'

"What? You have lost it! Why would she be insecure? She is a capable, independent, resourceful woman."

'Do I have to remind you about the time Tama-chan seemed to be in love with Motoko and the problem with the clothes, everyone tried to get her to wear? If she was secure, I don't think there would have been any problems, if she was just like how you think she is?'

"Are you trying to say Motoko is weak?" asks Keitaro.

'No of course not, but neither are you. I am just trying to show you that you and Motoko are not necessary so different as you pretend.'

"Maybe . . Maybe." says Keitaro as he leaves his room. at the main room he sees Motoko dressed in her fuku. A uncharacteristic smile on her near perfect lips.

She beautiful when she smiles, perhaps this will be what should be.

"Ready to go, Motoko?" asks Keitaro.

"Hai, Keitaro-kun." replies Motoko.

Motoko and Keitaro leave the Hinata Sou. At the end of the stairs Motoko grabs Keitaro's hand. Keitaro blushes slightly as they walk towards the Street car stop.

Nearly two hours later, Keitaro and Motoko have done some shopping. Keitaro had managed to get a Kenshin plushie in only five tries at a crane machine.

(I can't believe, he spent so much just to get this little Plushie for me. Keitaro will quickly spoil me at this rate.) Thinks Motoko with a big cheerful smile.

Keitaro looks at Motoko and thinks (Well she seems to be have a great time.)

Motoko finds a very disturbing sight entering her vision. It is the form of Ishii Yujo.

He quickly approaches. "Motoko, who is this weak fool." says Yujo with a evil smirk.

"He is my boyfriend, not that it any of you business, Yujo." snarls Motoko.

"Boyfriend? Motoko I seriously though you have better taste than this. I mean even a gaijin would be better than this mewing kitten." Says Yujo.

Keitaro's evil half appears now dressed in a Black kimono and Hakama, his sunglasses have the kanji for death in then 'Punch him Keitaro, He just affronted Motoko's Honour. Kill Him!'

Keitaro found his right hand forming a fist. Keitaro was not prone to violence but this man was pressing all the right buttons.

"Keitaro is more of a man that you are. He has the heart of a Dragon and has matched wills with strong people than you and won." snaps back Motoko.

"Hah, this cream puff." says Yujo as he gives Keitaro a little push.

Keitaro stubbles back a bit but manages to catch himself from falling. Keitaro feels the total flush of rage, his right hand makes a fist and the strongest punch that Keitaro has ever thrown is headed for Yujo's face, except he blocks it and sends a hard punch to Keitaro chest knocking to the ground and out of breath. Motoko lashes out, her shopping bag hits the grounds as she hits Yujo with a knife edge strike, from her left hand, to his right shoulder. He slaps her in response. Motoko claws at his face with her left hand. Yujo shoves her away and she lands in a combat crouch. By this time Keitaro has recovered enough to manage a defensive stance as well. As Yujo is ready to continue his attack he feels someone grab the back of his shirt. He turns around to see a Policeman dressed in a standard Tokyo police uniform. He also had white gloves on, some what out of place in the modern force.

"While I have to admit this would seem to be a matter of questionable need for my interference I believe, young man that I will stop it. You will come with me that way everyone involved will have some time to think about things, Ahou." The policeman took Yujo with him across the street.

"Kuso." says Keitaro as he gets up. "That hurt."

"Yujo, you time will come." says Motoko.

"Who was that, Motoko he seemed to know you."

"That was Yujo, he is the Second student in my kendo class, he is the man that you will defeat."

"Uh, really?" says Keitaro.

"I have faith in you, Keitaro. You do have the heart of a Dragon."

"Uh thank you Motoko-chan." says Keitaro. "Say, didn't that Police officers name tag say Saitou?"

"Nani, did it really? . . . Come to think of it, it even sort of looked like him. Nah, Hajime is an anime character." says Motoko.

The rest of the way home Keitaro and Motoko hold hands, in a strange kind of silence. They enter Hinata Sou and find no one in the main room.

"Well I guess I should get cleaned up after that tussle with Yujo." says Motoko.

"Ok, see you at supper then, Motoko-chan."

"Of course, Keitaro-kun."

Keitaro begins to walk to his room.

"Keitaro-kun?" says Motoko.

"Hai?" replies Keitaro.

"I just wanted to tell you it was really sweet of you to punch, Yujo. I know you are not much of a fighter. I just wanted you to know that I understood, don't feel bad about it. I still love you." says Motoko with a smile.

"Hai, Motoko-chan, thank you for coming to my defence." says Keitaro with a bow.

The both continue on their way. Keitaro found himself in his room. beside him appears his evil side.

'Next time the bastard dies!' says his evil side.

"Kuso, he did nothing that deserves death. I shouldn't have let my anger cloud my mind." says Keitaro.

'Bah, it showed him you are no push over. After all he insulted not just you but you girlfriend. He dishonoured her with his vile talk. Aku Soku Zan. Besides, Motoko understood, she might even have liked it.' says Keitaro's evil side.

"Well I think 'liked it' is a strong take on it. However it was nice that she understood it." says Keitaro.

'Still, perhaps there is something in common in this matter, ne?'

"Perhaps." says Keitaro as he strips to change into some clean clothes.

Owari

Japanese terms:

kuso: something along the lines of shit as an expressive.

chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan come first

kabuki is a style of theatre in Japan. It very lively and dynamic. Often actors faces are painted with make up.

Onii-chan big brother

Aku Soku Zan: According to Rorunin Kenshin this is the motto of the Shinsengumi. Saitou normally says it before killing some one.

Ne: Japanese expression sort of like eh? In Canada


End file.
